


You're Always Leaving

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Aster Is Angry, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: Aster is mad at Sartorius for leaving him almost every day. Will he still be mad when he finds out what it was really for?





	You're Always Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)

Aster shot up. He looked at the clock, 7:30. He reached for the cloth beside him trying to feel the heat from his boyfriend but there was nothing there. “Shit!”, aster mumbled as he got out of bed. This happened nearly every morning. Aster thought he’d be used to it by now, but he still couldn’t help but miss him every time. Sartorius was constantly waking up early, never telling him and then leaving. He done it almost every day now. Aster never knew where he went or what he did in the time he was out but what his mind came up with just upset him. 

Aster always thought Sartorius was cheating on him or meeting other people for different things. He thinks that maybe he goes for walks but always pushes the thought out of his mind. This is what he thought but was it the truth?

 

Sartorius stood outside the shop window. One day he would save up enough money for it and even perhaps gain enough courage to ask him first. He was outside a jeweler looking at bright, shiny engagement rings. Him and Aster had been together almost four years now and he thought it was finally time to take the big step. He had been going out early recently, working extra hours in order to save for the ring. He knew Aster wasn’t happy about it but he couldn’t exactly tell him the real reason he went out.

Sartorius arrived home around 2pm. Aster was waiting for him with a bitter expression on his face. “Where the fuck were you?”, Aster said impatiently. Sartorius looked at him and smiled. “Nowhere, it’s nothing to worry about Aster”, Sartorius replied. Aster didn’t take that for an answer. “Fucking tell me you asshole. Where the fuck were you. Probably out fucking some other guy. Someone way better looking than me, I bet. Am I right Sartorius?”, Aster said coldly. “Why would you ever think that?” Sartorius had a worried expression on his face now. “You’re always leaving. I feel like I can’t trust you anymore”, Aster shouted. “Sartorius, I think we should break up”, Aster stated. He turned around trying to keep himself from crying. Sartorius didn’t know what to do. He could only try one thing and if that didn’t work, he didn’t know what would. He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. “Aster?” Aster turned around and broke down. “Will you marry me?” Aster looked like the happiest person in the world. Sartorius was relieved. “Yes, Yes, Yes”, Aster said frantically. Sartorius slipped the ring onto his finger and kissed him. “That was why I was always leaving”, Sartorius admitted. “I’m sorry. I love you”, Aster said hugging him. “I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests can be added in the comments. So don't be scared to ask:)


End file.
